Suivre le Fil Rouge !
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: [A REECRIRE] UA. Histoire un peu spéciale, mélangeant plusieurs personnages, de la Saga Yu-Gi-Oh. Le scénario met en scène quatre peuples, aux tensions fragiles...
1. Prologue

**Titre : Suivre le Fil Rouge !**

 **Rating : M (Violence, Sexe, Torture, Propos Vulgaires...).**

 **Pairings : Couples Hétéros, Yaois et Yuris.**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi et je ne sais même pas si je vais y inclure, mes propres OCs, ou ceux de mes amis, comme prévus, s'ils veulent...**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, cette Fanfiction ça fait un moment que j'en parle et dans la mesure, ou je projette de réécrire des passages de Péripéties du Destin...**

 **Autant s'y consacrer, à fond.**

 **Cette histoire mélange des personnages, de toutes la Saga (âges modifiés), de Duels Monsters, à Arc-V, mais la série principale, reste tout de même, cette dernière.**

 **De même, elle est très inspirée, de jeux-vidéos, que j'adore, genre Legend of Zelda, Grandia, Arc Twilight of the Spirits etc.**

 **(Et croyez-moi, ça se voit)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! X)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _« La Légende raconte, qu'il y a fort longtemps, les Hommes vivaient en paix..._

 _Les terres étaient fertiles et les richesses abondaient._

 _Hélas, la corruption gagna peu à peu le cœur des Hommes et un grand mal s'abattit, sur le Monde._

 _Fort de son pouvoir, il les obligea à se plier à sa volonté, tandis que l'Humanité semblait condamnée._

 _Les derniers serviteurs de la Lumière, se mirent alors à prier..._

 _Et c'est de grâce, que la Déesse sans nom, descendit des cieux._

 _Fondatrice du Monde, elle s'allie au brave Héros Phantom, aux côtés de qui, elle se sacrifia, pour venir à bout, du Seigneur du Mal._

 _Malheureusement, cela ne fit taire ses compères, qui continuèrent d'affluer et à rechercher un moyen, de ressusciter leur Maître..._

 _Horrifiée par cette perspective, les sœurs de la Divinité, vinrent alors, la seconder..._

 _Et accordèrent un don, à tout un chacun :_

 _La Déesse de l'Eau, Sue, transforma les adeptes de son signe, afin qu'il puissent trouver refuge, dans les mers lointaines._

 _La Déesse du Vent, Leen, confia aux siens, le don de transcender, le ciel, afin qu'ils puissent s'abriter, vers les hautes contrées._

 _La Déesse de la Terre, Feena, octroya à tout être, le pouvoir de se protéger, des contractants du vil, par l'intermédiaire, de puissants gardiens..._

 _Humains, Goules, Sirènes et Icariens..._

 _C'est ainsi, que naquirent, les quatre populations, qui règnent, sur notre Monde. »_

* * *

 **Le Chapitre 1 est déjà en ligne...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Suivre le Fil Rouge !**

 **Rating : M (Violence, Sexe, Torture, Propos Vulgaires...).**

 **Pairings : Couples Hétéros, Yaois et Yuris.**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture ! X)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« Maman ! » l'un des garçons interrompit, la conteuse. « Pourquoi les méchants ils ont continué à suivre, le vilain ? »

Il s'agissait de Yuya, le cadet, des enfants, de Yoko.

« Et bien...

-Oui ! Pourquoi ? » insista Yugo, à sa droite. « Il a fait souffrir, tellement de personnes...

-C'est parce qu'ils aspiraient, au pouvoir, qu'il pouvait leur offrir.

-Au pouvoir ? » répéta Yuto.

« Oui. » elle prit Yuri au sol, entre ses bras. « Le pouvoir attise les convoitises. Et les convoitises, le désir.

-Je ne comprends pas... » dit le plus jeune.

La mère de famille sourit.

« Lorsque vous serez plus grands, vous comprendrez.

-Ah ? » firent les quadruplés en choeur, avant de se regarder.

Cette réaction commune fit rire la génitrice, tandis que leur père Yusho, rentrait à la maison.

« Que se passe t-il ? » lui demanda t-elle, lorsque celui-ci semblait reprendre son souffle.

« Chérie, il faut barricader la maison et s'enfuir, par le sous-sol !

-Comment ?! »

En trombe, il se précipita vers son Disque de Duel, avant de jeter le second, à sa femme, qui réceptionna l'objet.

« Ils seront là, d'une minute, à l'autre ! Et il est peut-être déjà trop tard, pour s'enfuir, par la forêt !

-Tu veux dire, que... ?! »

Les yeux de la blonde virèrent à l'horreur, tandis que ses enfants la regardaient, sans comprendre.

Qu'était-il en train, de se passer ?

« Mais... comment ? »

L'homme rechigna, avant de répondre :

« L'un des employés, de Lady Akaba, _les_ a vu. »

Prise de panique, elle retint un sanglot.

Son interlocuteur poursuivit :

« Ne perdons pas de temps et fermons les volets et toutes les portes ! »

L'air perdue, elle finit par acquiescer, à sa suite.

Ils s'attelèrent alors, entre les différentes pièces, le regard obscurci, par la peur.

Yuri leurs demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-C'est grave ? » insista Yugo

« Nous...

-Yoko ! » Yusho ramena sa femme, à la raison. « Ils ne doivent pas savoir ! »

La femme se mordit la lèvre, tandis que son mari se dirigeait,vers la porte.

Comprenant où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, elle essaya de l'en dissuader :

« Ni pense, même pas !

-Je dois gagner du temps ! » dit-il, avant de tourner, la poignée. « Prends bien soin, des enfants !

-Yusho ! »

L'orage retentit, lorsque le père de famille, était déjà à l'extérieur.

Yoko inspira un grand coup, avant de faire les cents pas, dans la maison.

« Maman... ? » répétèrent ses enfants, en recherche de réconfort.

Et elle sut alors, ce qu'elle devait faire...

« Les enfants, tous à la cave ! »

Pris de cours, ils furent tous amener à descendre les escaliers, qui les menèrent, jusqu'à une porte secrète.

Dans la précipitation, ils ne pipèrent mot, lorsqu'elle leurs amena leurs Cartes à jouer, ainsi qu'un sac, rempli de boissons et de nourriture, en tout genre.

En voyant tous les bonbons, qui se tenaient devant lui, Yugo en avait déjà l'eau, à la bouche !

« Hé ?! On peut tout manger ?

-Pas avant, que la grande aiguille, ait fait un tour ! » répliqua l'adulte, en lui tendant une montre, à gousset.

« Oh... »

Arrivée à destination, Yoko émis un soupir de soulagement, en mettant la main, sur un objet inespéré.

Elle s'approcha alors de Yuto et Yuri.

« C'est...

-Un vieux Disque de Duel ?

-Oui. » leurs répondit-elle. « Et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ou votre père, vous demande de le suivre ou vous attaque, je veux que vous l'utilisiez sur le champ, si vous ne pouvez pas, vous enfuir !

-Mais... » commença Yuto, avant que sa mère les enlace, tous les deux.

« Vous êtes les plus responsables. Je compte sur vous. »

Ne comprenant pas cette réaction, les enfants restèrent comme statufiés, lorsque Yuya vint se coller contre elle.

« Maman ! Ne pars pas ! »

De ses petites mains, il agrippa sa mère si fort, qu'elle n'en n'arrivait plus, à s'en détacher.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, à l'idée d'être séparé de ses parents et d'être ainsi livré seul, à lui-même...

« Je... je...

-Tout ira bien. » lui répondit sa mère, en le prenant entre ses bras.

Il parut s'apaiser quelques instants, avant de se remettre, à gémir.

« Il y a quoi... dehors ? » demanda t-il, en s'agrippant d'autant plus. « Les méchants, qui ne doivent pas, nous voir... et que papa chasse ? »

Yoko soupira, avant de lui répondre :

« Oui.

-Pourquoi ils sont après nous ?! » lança Yugo, en jetant son sac, pour se laisser tomber. « On n'a rien fait de mal !

-C'est vrai... »

Que pouvait-elle leurs répondre ?

La vérité serait trop douloureuse à porter, pour des enfants de cet âge là...

« Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre. » reprit-elle soudainement. « Lorsque je serai sortie de la cave, je souhaite que vous verrouillez la porte à clef et que vous fuyez, par la trappe secrète ! Vous connaissez le chemin, qui mène à la sortie ! »

Elle désigna le passage en question, tandis que les sanglots de Yuya reprenaient, de plus bels.

Yuto acquiesça, à contre cœur :

« D'accord...

-Je ne veux pas, le faire. »

Yuri venait de s'exprimer.

« Moi, je veux aller combattre dehors, avec vous. »

Déterminé, il passa le Disque de Duel à son bras et en muni son Deck.

Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à sa mère et faire pleurer ses frères !

Il ne pourrait pas, se le pardonner...

« Je viens !

-C'est hors de question ! » Yoko refusa. « Tu vas fuir, avec les autres !

-Non ! » cracha t-il, résolu. « Je suis le plus grand, alors j'y vais aussi ! »

Il se prit une gifle.

« Tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis ! »

Le garçon était aux bords des larmes, mais se retint d'en verser.

Intérieurement, Yoko s'en voulait, d'avoir réagi ainsi.

Mais elle savait, que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ses fils auraient tout fait, pour la retenir.

« Je compte sur vous pour ne jamais vous séparer et aller, le plus loin possible !

-Mais... » Yuya parla. « Toi et papa, vous allez nous rejoindre ? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Oui, dès que nous en aurons fini, avec les méchants d'en haut. »

Si le fils cadet avait l'air un peu plus rassuré, ce n'était pas le cas de Yugo, qui regardait sa mère, comme si elle s'apprêtait, à les abandonner pour de bon.

Si elle ne revenait pas...

« Tu as intérêt à revenir, Maman ! » lui lança t-il, tout en retenant, un sanglot.

Sur ce, il récupéra son sac et attrapa la main de son petit-frère, sous le regard surpris, des quatre autres.

« Allez, on y va, tout le monde ! Maman va revenir nous chercher et elle ne veut pas, qu'on la voit partir ! »

Ce qui pouvait passer pour un acte de noblesse était surtout, celle d'une jeune garçon, complètement effrayé, par ce qui l'attendait et n'osait pas affronter la réalité en face.

« Ou... oui... » acquiesça Yuya, à sa gauche, tout en adressant un dernier regard à sa génitrice, qui lui sourit en retour.

« Tu as promis... »

Yoko ferma les yeux .

Yuri, un peu plus réticent, tira la grimace et suivi ses frères, sans même la regarder.

S'en était trop.

Yuto allait en faire de même, mais se retourna, au dernier instant, pour lui sauter dans les bras.

A cours de mots, elle l'enlaça en retour, lorsqu'il lui fit promettre :

« Tu feras attention, hein ?

-Oui. » opina t-elle. « Mais n'est-ce pas le rôle d'une mère, de dire à son fils, de faire attention à lui ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je te le promets. » lui répondit-elle, en lui tendant son petit doigt.

« Moi-aussi. » il renifla, en le serrant, avec le sien, pour sceller l'accord. « Je te le promets.

-Alors... » elle lui confia la clef de la cave. « Viens refermer la porte, derrière moi. »

Séchant ses larmes, il accepta la tâche ingrate, avant d'ajouter :

« Je prendrai soin des autres en attendant ton retour, tant que tu ne seras pas revenu.

-Tu es un bon garçon, Yuto. »

La mère de famille regarda son troisième fils une dernière fois, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur, que ses enfants puissent s'échapper, sans encombre.

L'endroit où menait ce tunnel, regorgeaient de passages souterrains et de criques, en tout genre...

Et pour sur, il les emmènerait assez loin de leurs ennemis, le temps pour eux, de faire le ménage.

Elle espérait seulement que Yusho tienne le coup, en l'attendant...

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé, leur demeure ? » la femme à la coiffure extravagante s'énerva, devant l'incapacité, de ses hommes de mains.

« Nous sommes désolés, Madame. » s'excusa l'un d'entre eux. « Mais un Duelliste a opposé résistance et... »

Il se prit une gifle.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! » elle le réprimanda. « Il nous faut ces enfants ! Morts ou vifs ! Vous m'entendez ?! »

C'est passablement énervée, qu'elle retourna s'asseoir, dans sa limousine.

Bon sang, si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

« Madame ! » attira son attention, un autre de ses gorilles essoufflé.

« Que se passe t-il, encore ?!

-Des Goules... ! »

Il reprit son souffle, tandis que les yeux de Lady Akaba, s'écarquillaient.

« Des Goules ont rejoint, le champ de recherche ! Et ils en sont après la même chose, que nous !

-Comment ?! »

A l'arrière du véhicule, le second passager remit ses lunettes en place, avant d'ordonner, à son Majordome :

« Faîtes venir les renforts ! Je vais également me joindre, au combat !

-Ou... oui ! »

Tournant les yeux, vers son fils, la Dame de Coeur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Reiji ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler, de ce conflit ! »

Le garçon au cheveux gris s'équipa de son Disque de Duel.

L'heure était grave.

« Ces gamins ne doivent pas tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, mère. » admit-il. « Laissez-moi m'en occuper...

-Quand bien même... »

 _« C'est à moi et moi seul, de régler cette histoire. »_

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **A la la, drôle de Fanfiction, hein ?**

 **Je vais vous en faire voir, de toutes les couleurs.**

 **Reste à savoir, si Yuya, Yuto, Yugo et Yuri, âgés de cinq ans et quelques, vont réussir, à rester ensemble...**

 **Et qui sont donc ces Goules, qui en ont, après eux ?**

 **Moi, je le sais...**

 **Avis ? ;)**


End file.
